dangerversefandomcom-20200215-history
Draco Black
Draco Regulus "(Snow) Fox" Black (né Malfoy) (born July 26, 1980) is a half-blood wizard, member of the Pride, blood-twin to Hermione Granger-Lupin, and boyfriend to Luna Lovegood. Biography Early Years Draco was born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy on July 26, 1980. He lived at Malfoy Manor and was cared for by Dobby, the family's House-elf. He feared his father, who beat him for having bad dreams, among other things, and rarely saw his mother. Living with Danger On his fourth birthday, he was introduced to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, though they were using false names, and was told (first by his father, later by the two themselves) that he would be their brother. He watched as the two cubs fought back against Lucius when he was going to beat Draco, and was later adopted by the Pack after Narcissa realised that he would be better off with them. Vital statistics Physical appearance Draco has silver-blond hair, gray eyes, and rather pointed features. He strongly resembles his birth father, which fact has caused him a certain amount of annoyance and anger over the years. His recent discovery that the "Malfoy" looks are in fact older than the name itself, stemming back to the Beauvoi family from which the Malfoys descend, has reconciled him somewhat to his appearance. He is slightly taller than Harry, though not quite as tall as Sirius, and lean but very strong. He has a vertical scar under his left eye, across his cheekbone, approximately one inch long, where Lucius Malfoy collected the blood to twin-bond him to Hermione. Magical abilities Although his imperfect Transfiguration meant it took him longer than his siblings, Draco finally finished his Animagus in the summer before his fifth year. His form is that of an Arctic fox, brown in summer, white in winter. He is also a dreamsculpter, an ability he gained when he was blood-bonded to Hermione. His greatest strength lies in reproducing real places so perfectly in a dream setting that they are difficult to tell from their originals. Draco's wand is twelve and a half inches of hazel wood with a dragon heartstring core. He shows talent for Charms and is quite good at Potions, though occasionally not as careful as he could be. As mentioned above, he struggles somewhat with Transfiguration, but usually gets through his lessons through sheer refusal to give up. Other abilities Draco took to music very quickly after joining the Pack, and has kept up his practice with both piano and singing, but his primary interest is now woodwinds, with flute and recorder his two specialties. He loves to do anything that will make him the center of attention, as long as he knows what he is doing, and gleefully accepted the lead role in Hogwarts' production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat during his fourth year. He also writes music from time to time, including a little song called "Weasley Is Our King" to help Ron get over his nerves as Gryffindor Keeper in their fifth year. He is currently the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and lead Chaser for the team. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Male